


Recovery Road

by Huntress69



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Episode 1x9 "Left Behind", Episode Related, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mick and Len Are NOT Choir Boys, Some Parts Are Dark, a touch of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick was left behind but that wasn't the worst of it - his mind was torn to shreds by the Time Masters; he was mentally tortured and brainwashed. The team has him back, but his mind is filled with nightmarish visions and his physical body has been affected also. Len's a guilt-filled wreck who just wants his partner back so he can make amends. Oh, that comment from Rip to Mick in 1x7 gets a mention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Am The Night, Color Me Black

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Many thanks to Lynda for the beta; she made sure all the comma's were where they should be. If there are any mistakes, they are solely mine, and if you find any, I'm willing to take punishment from Len.  
> 2) Mick and Len are far from innocent lambs.  
> 3) I wanted to get it posted prior to 1x10, but that didn't quite work out. C'est la vie.  
> 4) This was supposed to be PG, but Mick objected. Who am I to argue with him?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Rory and Snart, I'd be watching them perform in person as opposed to writing fic. And the videos would be up at YouTube.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"You want to kill me, kill me. Only one of us is walking out of here alive."

"You're right."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

_"Len's coming back for me."_

_Certainty._

_"He wouldn't just leave me here."_

_Hope._

_"He'll be here."_

_Optimism._

_"You don't abandon your partner."_

_Doubt._

_"Where are you, Lenny?"_

_Despair._

_"He's not coming back."_

_Dread._

**~~~~~~~~~~**

_His stomach growled._

_He slept._

_He was cold._

_He found a rat._

_He found a rat._

_He was cold._

_He slept._

_He found a rat._

**~~~~~~~~~~**

_Mick was eating and heard the footsteps._

_If he had been in better shape he would have noticed they didn't belong to Len and would have had his guard up._

_Before he knew what was happening, he was shackled and forced to his knees._

_"He's gnawing on vermin!" A woman said. "He is **not** an acceptable replacement for the other."_

_A man added, "I say he is."_

_"Fine; it will be on your head when he destroys what we've planned for so long."_

_Mick snorted. "How about doing me a favor: Shut up, fuck off and die."_

_The man stepped forward. "You are going to do a bit of work for us."_

_"I don't think so."_

_"My name is Zaman Druce," the man continued, "and we've been watching you and preparing for your...indoctrination."_

_"Screw you and get the fuck outta here."_

_"Just say yes, Mister Rory."_

_"How about just say no? Unless you got drugs, 'cause I could really use some."_

_"You should have just agreed, Mister Rory." Druce sighed rather loudly. "Things would have been much easier." He motioned to the guards. "Take him."_

_Mick was lifted to his feet. "To where?"_

_"The Vanishing Point."_

_"Where the fuck is that?"_

_"You'll find out shortly." Druce grabbed him by the chin, leaning in closely. "And I can assure you, Michael Thomas Rory, you won't like it very much."_

_And hard as Mick fought, he was unable to stop them from dragging him away._

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Mick had been in his cell for two hours when Sara came to have a chat. 

She tried talking to him, but he wasn't listening; it was clear he was tuning her out. Finally giving up (for now) she turned to leave the area, when he dropped to his knees, apparently in pain. Sara alerted the others and was just about to open the cell door when Rip stopped her.

"He could be faking so he can get out. Gideon...."

Mick curled into a ball, eyes shut tight, screaming in pain.

"No way he's faking that." Len didn't hesitate to open the cell door and dropped beside his partner. "Mick?"

Mick wrapped a hand around Len's neck, squeezing hard, but then he just as suddenly stopped, grabbed his head and screamed again. This time there were also words.

"GET OUTTA MY HEAD!" 

Then he collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

After a threatened mutiny, Rip agreed to postpone their mission to 2147.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Mick was lying on the medical bay cot, fully sedated, yet it was clear he was still in pain. 

Len just stared at this partner. "What's wrong with him?" 

"I DON'T KNOW!" The Professor took a calming breath; he was the closest thing they had to a doctor and even though Gideon was capable of solving medical issues, the team looked to Stein more often than not. "His mind is, in a sense, overloading." He was at a loss. "It's as if someone flipped a switch and turned all the lights on at once."

"Like brainwashing?" Sara asked.

"This is beyond that, Ms. Lance," Martin explained. "The human brain is not equipped to handle it. Whatever is going on inside his mind, I can only assume its terrifying."

"Everybody leave," Len ordered. "I'll stay with him."

"Leonard," Sara said softly, "I think you should...."

"Get the fuck out of here." Once he was alone, Len took a seat and just watched over Mick, silently blaming himself. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

_Mick burned._

_His body went up in flames and he felt excruciating pain, smelled the charred flesh, watched in horror as the skin fell from his body, exposing his organs and bones._

_Then it stopped and he was whole again._

_Mick burned._

_His body went up in flames and he felt excruciating pain, smelled the charred flesh, watched in horror as the skin fell from his body, exposing his organs and bones._

_Then it stopped and he was whole again._

_Mick burned...._

_A hundred times, a thousand, ten thousand, maybe more._

_He lost count of how many times he died._

_He was going to spend eternity in Hell._

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Two days later there had been no change.

Len barely ate and he didn't leave Mick's bedside, except to shower and catch a few hours sleep here and there.

"I brought you some food." Jax put the tray down. "You have to eat, Snart."

Len ignored him, his eyes not leaving his partner.

Jax backed off and left the infirmary.

Len wasn't any kind of doctor, but even he knew the wild and erratic lines on the monitors were not normal. "What's happening in your head, Mick?" He stayed there, at Mick's side, continuing to keep watch over him.

After about three hours, the lines evened out and Mick's body appeared to have calmed itself.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

_They removed him from The Vanishing Point and ordered him to kill._

_Mick Rory had never had a problem with death; he had reveled in it more than once, mostly by fire, but bullets, knives, a good old-fashioned lead pipe, or bare hands had also worked on occasion. It was always on his own terms, though; he didn't do murders on request._

_They returned him to the endless, black void._

_He died, was reborn, and again died countless times; burned and beaten, tortured and maimed._

_It was a continuing cycle._

_Everyone has a breaking point; that moment when they concede defeat._

_When they next removed him he was overcome with raw anger, pure rage - bloodlust._

_Mick didn't fight the Time Masters after that._

_He trained to use destructive weapons that didn't exist in his wildest dreams._

_He fought beside them._

_He killed with them._

_He accepted his new name: Chronos._

_He killed **for** them. _

_He lost track of the many lifeless bodies left in his wake._

_And then they tested him with familiarity to see how far he would go._

_They needed to make sure he could get the real job done._

_He couldn't do it the first time, the second time, the 387th, the 965th; something was holding him back._

_There remained a spark of humanity within him; maybe just a hint of benevolence._

_So they returned him to The Vanishing Point._

_Ear-splitting screams._

_Agonizing physical pain._

_The constant stench of death._

_When they removed him they put him in the same scenario._

_This time was different._

_Mick shot Rip Hunter without hesitation._

_Firestorm would have been difficult, but taking out Stein and Jackson separately was a piece of cake._

_Kendra didn't get to say one word before she was blown to pieces._

_Ray wasn't able to get to his suit before he was cut in two._

_Sara thought she had a chance, but he was too fast, breaking her neck before she could attempt to defend herself._

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Kendra brought Len a sandwich and didn't leave until he began to eat; sometimes he actually paid attention to her.

He had taken two bites from it when he saw Mick's brainwave patterns jumping all over the place again.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

_MIck was dizzy from being hit in the head with the butt of the cold gun, but he was able to watch Len retreat, abandoning him in favor of Rip Hunter._

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Len noticed Mick's hands were clenching into fists.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

_Mick's heat gun appeared in his hands and he turned it on Len, hearing the man howl in agony, watching him burn and finally turn to ash._

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Mick let loose with a guttural cry; his heart rate and blood pressure soared and his body went into convulsions.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" 

Gideon administered further sedation.

"What...I don't...." Len turned around as Martin entered the infirmary. "Fix him."

"You need some sleep, Leonard," the older man said softly. "I happen to know you've been without for close to 30 hours." Martin looked Len over, seeing the exhaustion within his eyes. "You **need** to rest. You're not going to do him any good if you collapse."

"No, I can't leave him; I won't." Len shook his head. "I already did and this happened."

"I promise you I will keep him safe." Martin motioned Ray in. "Make sure he gets to his room."

Ray took Len's arm but Len grabbed his, twisted it behind his back, shoved him against the wall and pressed his arm against Ray's neck, cutting off his air supply. 

"Snart! Stop it!"

Len heard Kendra's voice and let Ray go. "If you ever touch me again I'll kill you." He went off to his room, ordering Gideon to keep his door locked. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

_"Time doesn't exist there the way it does on Earth. I've spent lifetimes being restored by them, training by them, fighting by them...being reborn."_

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Len ran for the bathroom, dropped to his knees and vomited until he dry-heaved. If Mick didn't recover, if Mick...Len knew he wouldn't - couldn't - survive without him. That was why he had been unable to kill him. He stayed there unmoving for what seemed like forever, but finally forced himself to his feet and washed his face. Len looked in the mirror and didn't like what he saw - he saw himself as the true betrayer. He punched the mirror, shattering it. He went to his bed and fell upon it, intending to close his eyes for a few minutes, but exhaustion took him over and he dropped into a deep sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Back From The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len finds out what Rip said about Mick and needless to say, he's not exactly happy about it. Mick wakes briefly and flips out. While talking to the unconscious Mick, Len makes a confession.

Len managed a whole six hours of sleep before he woke up. If he dreamed, he didn't remember. What he did remember was punching the mirror, and that was only because his hand was swollen and there were little droplets of blood along the knuckles. "Wonderful." How he slept with the painful throbbing was beyond him. "First you lose it, than you get it back, than you break it."

"It is not broken, Mister Snart." Gideon's voice came out of nowhere. "And I can repair it for you."

"I really despise that," Len muttered; he hated that the AI was like some all-knowing, all-seeing parent sometimes. Although...."How?"

"Place your hand under the panel next to the door."

Len did as he was told and as he watched, the swelling disappeared and the nicks in his skin were smoothed over. "Nice work, Gideon. Good as new. Again."

"I have also made repairs to the mirror," the AI added.

Len made his way to the bathroom and took care of his ablutions, changed his clothes and as he was leaving his room he cast a glance up. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Mister Snart." There was a brief pause. "Please don't let this happen again."

"I'll try my best," he half-laughed.

Len was on his way back to the infirmary when Jax's angry voice echoed down the corridor from the bridge, drawing his attention.

"You didn't need to use those words," Jax was saying. "Maybe if you hadn't, things would have been different."

Rip replied with, "Do you really believe that, Jefferson?" 

"You could have taken a few minutes in the time we were together to get to know him." Jax sounded disgusted. "He wasn't as bad as you made him out to be."

"I'm assuming this **lovely** conversation is in regards to my partner." Len's eyes went from one man to the other. "How about enlightening me?"

"When we were dealing with the pirates, Rory wanted to know why he was recruited, since **he** ," Jax gave Rip a pointed look, "only seemed to want him to 'hit, hurt and burn'."

"What else?" Len asked, grinding his teeth.

Jax was hesitant.

"I asked you a fucking question!" 

Jax stared at his feet for a moment, before he was able to look Len in the eyes. "The **Captain** said that it was because the two of you were a package deal, and that a 'serial arsonist' was never part of his plan to stop Savage," the younger man bit his lower lip before he finished, "much less one with the IQ of meat."

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Len barreled into Rip, throwing wild punches. 

"Aw, shit!" Jax tried to pull the two men apart, but got thrown into a wall. He hit the intercom and shouted, "I need a little help on the bridge! There's a fight!"

Sara got there first and with a roundhouse kicked Len off to the side, going into battle stance; she was trained for this. When he went for Rip again she took a run at him, did a flying leap and flipped - she was about to land on his back.

Len may not have had assassin training, but he was no slouch in the fighting department; he had been at it years before Sara Lance was born. He saw her coming at him, caught her by the leg, flipped her over his shoulder like a rag doll and slammed her headfirst into the wall.

She didn't expect that - he was surprisingly quick - and she found herself flat on her back. But Sara was on her feet again a moment later; Len was already storming from the bridge.

"You okay?" Jax put his hand out to Sara.

"Yeah." She took a breath and nodded to Rip, who was trying to sit up. "Maybe you should get him some medical attention." Sara then followed Len, knowing which direction he was heading. "Hey, Snart!"

Len turned around. 

"For the future," Sara smiled at him, "no holding back when we're sparring."

"I never have," he stated impassively. "But, little girl, be warned." His eyes grew colder than ice. "I don't care what kind of training you have," his voice was calm, yet held a dangerous tone, "don't fuck with me when I'm pissed." Len continued to the infirmary, adding, "You have no clue what I'm capable of."

"You're wrong." Sara rubbed the back of her head. "I think I do now." She couldn't help laughing. "I wonder if he knows he just paraphrased the Incredible Hulk?"

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Mick Rory suddenly woke up and screamed, "LENNY!" He forced himself up and off the cot and stumbled into the corridor. 

Martin was entering the infirmary and caught him before he fell off his feet. 

Mick tried to fight him, but he was too weak; he also didn't recognize the Professor. "I killed him; I killed everybody. I killed Lisa."

Guiding him back, Martin forced him to lie down. "No, no you didn't Mister...Mick." He noticed there was no recognition in Mick's eyes; the man was in shock.

"I didn't want to." Mick was shaking his head. "They made me do it. They made me kill Len."

"Leonard is fine, I swear to you," Martin reassured him. "You need to rest."

"I burned - it hurt. They burned me." Mick began to hyperventilate. "They burned me. They didn't stop until I said yes...I'm in Hell."

"Gideon, please sedate Mister Rory." 

"I didn't mean to hurt anybody..." Mick's voice was fading out, "...not this time."

"Hell?" Len had heard a few of Mick's words.

Martin turned at Len's voice. "If that place - The Vanishing Point - was even remotely the way he and Rip described, he must have been plagued by the same horrors again and again." 

"Did he say anything else?"

"He was in shock. He said they burned him, hurt him and they made him kill us, and your sister. I think that's what he's reliving in his mind." Martin checked Mick's vitals. "And I have no doubt that what's causing him the most pain is that he thinks he killed you." He paused. "Mister Snart - Leonard - have you spoken to him in all the time you've been in here? Or have you just stared at him."

"Why?"

"Maybe if you speak to him, it'll help."

"What am I supposed to say, Stein? Give him a reminder that I betrayed him, left him alone so those fuckers could mess him up?"

"That I can't tell you." Martin nodded to the chair. "Just talk to him about anything. Maybe you can bring him back. I'll ensure that the two of you are left alone." 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Len did just stare at Mick; no words were forthcoming...at first. But once they started....

Len talked about their experiences in juvie ("Were you trying to fatten me up by giving me half your food?"); their first 'official job' as partners - at 18 and 16 respectively (stealing an ice cream truck because Mick wanted a popsicle); and a random bank job in Seattle (Len shot the crew they were working with when the men tried to cheat them out of their cut and Mick's face was bright red for a week when he opened a dye pack).

Len liked it when Mick set something on fire ("Except for that mess with those pot fields in Mexico - and yeah, I remember what you said - what happens in Tijuana, stays in Tijuana"); the one and only time Len convinced him to go ice skating (Mick fell so many times that when they got back to the fleabag apartment they were sharing he didn't sit for a day) and he actually, genuinely laughed out loud when he recalled the night they downed a bottle of good tequila and Mick drank the worm (on the way home Mick insisted he was the second coming and began to bless people on the street; the one guy who said he was an Atheist got punched out and thrown into a dumpster).

Len realized he had been talking non-stop for close to two hours, but Mick's breathing had leveled out and even Len could read blood pressure numbers: 130/90. Close enough to normal. 

"I've never apologized for anything, but I'm sorry I left you; I'm sorry I called you a lost cause." Len took Mick's hand in his. "But what I'm most sorry about," he kissed the palm, "is that I never chanced a broken jaw and kissed you." He was done talking now and folded his arms, laying his head down. He had just closed his eyes when he heard a whispered, "You look like shit, Len." Len looked up at Mick's half open eyes. 

"Crappier than that time Lisa...." Mick's eyes suddenly widened and he sat up. "Lisa!"

"NO!" Len stood and pushed him to the cot. "She's fine, we're all...fine."

"Truth?"

"Yes. And I'm sure she'll be happy to know you care."

Mick seemed to relax. "I heard you; thought I was dreamin'." He managed a smile. "Tijuana; we laid by that field, stoned for hours."

"Good times, Mick."

"I kept seeing you die; I kept killing you."

"I know."

"You really do look like shit, Len, so I'm gonna accept your apology and you can make it up to me." At Len's surprised look, Mick added, "I told you I heard what you said."

"I won't leave you again."

"I know you won't, but that's not what I was talking about." Mick sighed and rolled his eyes. "I was talking about the jaw breaking."

"Huh?"

"You kissed my hand and I gotta tell ya, a kiss works better when it's given mouth to mouth."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. So why don't you try it." Mick licked his lips. "Take a chance, Len."

Len leaned down, but paused halfway to Mick's lips.

"Fuck, Lenny, do I gotta do everything?" Mick slid his hand to Len's nape and their lips came into contact. 

The kiss was tentative at first, before both got up the nerve to part their lips and taste one another. Then came moaning and hands roaming, and Mick trying to pull Len on top of him.

Len pulled back, catching a breath. "That was...oh yeah, it was."

Mick grinned at him. "I would think you could do better than that."

"I can, and you need what Stein calls 'proper rest'." He palmed Mick's face, his thumb stroking gently down his cheek. "And I need to let everyone know you're okay." Len read the unasked question in Mick's eyes. "They understand, Mick, and they know you're not that...thing...the Time Masters made you." 

"You sure about that?"

"They've actually been worried; Hunter described The Vanishing Point in more detail." Len was halfway across the room when he stopped and faced Mick again. "I was always coming back for you. Never doubt that."

Mick closed his eyes; Len was right, he needed some rest. He'd had to accept Len's apology; he could see his partner was a wreck. The sight of Len in that state overrode any issues he might have had regarding Len leaving him. And yes, they would talk about it, just not today. Mick heard footsteps entering and thought his partner had already returned, but before he opened his eyes, he heard Rip's voice.

"I said things in anger - I should know better - and I also know words cannot be taken back." Rip cast a glance at the monitor. "I'm sure you have many things to say to me...."

"We'll start with the fact that you're an asshole, Hunter," Mick murmured.

"You're awake."

"Obviously." Mick looked him over, taking in the black eye and swollen lip. "You get hit by a truck?"

"Your partner was not at all happy I referred to your IQ as meat."

Mick fought the mocking smile that threatened to burst forward.

"You're a strong man, Mister Rory, in more ways than one." Rip took a deep breath. "No one has ever returned from The Vanishing Point intact."

Mick gave him a hard stare. "That has got to be the crappiest apology in history."

Rip was affronted. "Who said I was apologizing?" 

"If you wanna make it good, a trip to the south side of Chicago for some deep dish pizza would work."

"I am not taking you for pizza."

"Philly cheese steak then."

"Absolutely not!"

"Szechuan from this Chinese place I know in Manhattan?"

"This is a time ship, not a take-out service!" Rip huffed. "And I am NOT apologizing!" He was out of the room when Mick's shout followed him.

"How about a bucket of chicken?!"

"EAT SHIT!"

Mick folded his hands behind his head, a small smile of satisfaction coming to his face. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Mick was better the next day and he and Len talked. And yelled. And cursed each other out. 

The last thing Mick wanted to do was tell Len about his experiences in the void, but eventually all of it spilled out.

Len was stark white by the time Mick was done.

"Can over there," Mick pointed, "if you're gonna puke."

"Been there, done that." Len took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Enough with the fucking apologies already! It happened and we can't change it!" Mick was fed up. "Len, we could go at this for days; hell, it's been hours already." He made a circling motion with his finger. "Around and around we go throwing blame; I'm getting a headache and I gotta tell ya, guilt is not a good look on you." He grabbed Len by the shirt and pulled him forward. "Just kiss me so we can get past it." When Len didn't move, Mick dragged their mouths together and didn't let Len up for air until Len was pushing away. "No more fighting."

"Okay." Len initiated the next kiss and he was halfway on the cot when Martin walked in.

"Mister Snart, that medical bed is for one." 

Len slid off it, feet on the floor.

Martin checked the monitors. "Mister Rory, your vitals are fine."

"We're making up here, Stein," Len panted out.

"So go away." Mick waved him off and his mouth returned to Len's.

Martin just left and advised everyone to, once again, steer clear of the infirmary.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	3. Welcome Home, Mick Rory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick tries to deal. Len's concerned. Mick's welcomed back. They resolve their issues in bed - well, sort of, but not quite.

The team once again convinced Rip to just park the ship at a random place and hold off going to 2147; that year would still be there whenever they arrived.

Two days later Gideon cleared Mick for release.

As he was on his way to his room Mick ran into the Professor. "My partner says you took care of me; I owe you."

"How about you stop selling yourself short?"

"How 'bout I'll try?"

"Good enough."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Burning, screaming, death....

Mick gasped for air, disoriented - he was filled with panic.

It took a minute for him to realize he was in his own bed, and it was real, not some Time Master induced hallucination. Mick got out of bed and entered the washroom, splashing cold water on his face. As he returned to his bunk he had the distinct suspicion he was being watched. 'Probably by Hunter,' he thought, but aloud he said, "Hey, voice! Who's spyin' on me?" 

"My name is Gideon, Mister Rory."

"Just answer the damn question."

"Mister Snart requested that he be allowed to keep his eyes on you. Shall I discontinue the surveillance?"

Without missing a beat, Mick responded with, "No," and he slipped back into bed.

Over the next few days he realized that when he was awake, Len was usually sleeping. 

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Len stayed awake while Mick slept and he found it comforting (and yes, that's the word that came to his mind) to know that Len was still watching over him.

Mick stayed in his room, his head buried in the ship's manuals; he had become curious as to how it worked. He wasn't the best reader - he was far from 'book-smart' - but he wasn't as stupid as people thought. With Gideon providing verbal interaction and visuals of the schematics he was beginning to understand it.

He was still unable to face anyone, with the exception of Len, who, once he had woken up, came by with food. They talked, and shared a few kisses, but Mick wasn't ready for anything more and Len knew when to leave.

Jax finally got up the nerve to come visit him.

"You're not under house arrest, you know," the younger man said with a cheery smile. 

"It's better in here for me."

"Maybe for you, but I kinda miss you scaring the crap out of Ray for absolutely no reason whatsoever."

That got a laugh out of Mick. He liked the kid, although he wasn't about to admit that to anyone.

"C'mon, Rory, there's something you need to see in the kitchen."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Being welcomed back (and given a party) by a group of people he had tried to kill gave Mick a touch of confusion. He had never known true acceptance just for being himself - with the exception of his partner, and Lisa, of course. Sure, he'd had the Rogues, but if there was no job, those guys were almost never around.

But this group - a brainy scientist, an ex-football player, a resurrected-from-the-dead assassin, a reincarnated Egyptian priestess who was banging a flaky billionaire who reminded him of Dudley-Do-Right (Mick still couldn't wrap his head around the two of them **together** ), and a time-traveling pain in the ass - maybe this was what family was, or at least what it was supposed to be.

They didn't talk about what had happened to him; there was no mention of Chronos or The Vanishing Point. 

There was just Sara's lousy cake, which tasted like sawdust and went down like lead, but if he was honest with himself, it was the best thing Mick had eaten in ages. Godawful as it was, she had taken the time to make it for him; nobody, not even his mother, had ever done that.

He eventually stood up and left them without a word, just wandering out. 

"Gettin' sappy in your old age, Rory," he said to himself as he headed to his room. "Just don't let it happen too much or in public and you'll be okay."

"Mick?" Len sprinted down the corridor. "Hold up."

"What? They get upset that I didn't ask to be excused?"

"No; if that would have happened they would have stuck you back in the infirmary and had your head re-examined." 

"I'm goin' to bed."

"Who's bed?"

Mick paused mid-step.

"Because I have a perfectly nice one and it's big enough for two."

"You sure you want that, Lenny?"

"Sure enough that I procured lube."

"Where'd ya get that?"

Len opened the door to his room. "This ship can provide anything."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Len took a seat and unlaced his boots, removing them and his socks, which he half folded and tucked into his boots.

Mick sat opposite him, tossing his boots aside randomly; one sock ended up on the corner table, the other in the trash can.

They stood up in tandem and walked towards one another. 

Mick pulled his shirt off and noticed Len gazing with intensity at his body. "You're creeping me out here."

"I thought...you said reborn and I thought they'd be gone." Len ran a fingertip down a particularly nasty scar on Mick's abdomen. "I didn't want them gone." He touched another one on Mick's chest. "They're you." Mick's right bicep. "They make you who you are." He kissed Mick very softly, drawing back to look into his eyes. "Beautiful."

Mick was taken aback. Not so much by the word - which he had never heard to describe him - but with the tone behind it. He knew his partner very well and that was about as honest as he had ever heard. "Jesus, Len." He untucked Len's shirt and pulled it off, doing his own explorations of scars, beginning with (almost) twin spots just below Len's right clavicle. "National Bank, Dallas; security guard shot you twice while we were running out." 

"Hospital visit number five," Len remembered, "and you tracked him and burned his house down."

"After he and I played with his Ginsu knives; the ads don't lie - those things really do cut through **anything**. And I made sure his dog got a good home after." Mick touched Len's left side. "Motorcycle wipe-out trying to lose those cops in Miami after that diamond heist."

"Yes, Mick, and you gave them to a hooker two days later in Atlanta in exchange for a blow-job." 

"Hey, she had a nice mouth on her." Mick leaned down to place a kiss upon Len's left shoulder. "Lisa practicing knife-throwing." 

"She cried for an hour." Len laughed a little. 

Mick undid his pants and they dropped, his underwear following, and he kicked them aside. "Len, it's not like you ain't seen me naked before; you've patched me up enough."

"But it's never been just for me." He framed Mick's face and drew him into another kiss; this one was different than any of the previous ones. It was filled with passion, with lust, want - desperation; Len was practically excavating Mick's tonsils.

Mick pulled his lips away, rather reluctantly. "Keep it up, Lenny and we won't get to the main event." He sat on the bed and nodded to Len. "Go on, take 'em off...for **me**."

"Yeah. Okay." Len removed his pants and underwear, and he turned slightly.

Mick had taken care of Len as often as Len had taken care of him over the years, but he had never seen Len's ass. "What the hell, Lenny? Those look like cigarette burns." He knew about Len's scars, but these.... "You into kinky shit I should know about? Because I draw the line at certain things."

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Len reached for his briefs, but Mick was quicker; he pulled Len forward and urged him up, so he was in Mick's lap. 

"It's not a bad idea and I don't care. C'mere." He lifted Len's legs so they were wrapped around his waist, his hands on Len's hips, holding him there. "I was just kinda shocked to see where they were." Based on Len's reaction, Mick knew very well who had done that to him. "Why?"

Len buried his face in Mick's neck. "He caught me looking at a magazine of naked guys and called me a pervert."

Mick wanted to make Hunter take them back in time so he could prevent Len from killing Lewis Snart - Mick wanted to do it himself. With his bare hands.

"No."

Len's voice interrupted Mick's thoughts. "What?"

"I know what you're thinking and he's already dead."

Mick leaned in and pulled at Len's left nipple with his teeth. 

"Ah...that's good." Len took hold of Mick's muscled biceps, holding on, leaving just enough space so he could watch.

Mick soothed with a lick and moved to the right one, circling it with his tongue, feeling it harden. One hand slid up and down Len's back and he placed kisses to Len's chest, before his hand moved to Len's nape and their mouths crashed together, the kiss almost a war over who was going to take control. 

Len was swaying his hips, his cock rubbing against Mick's and he ripped his mouth away with a sharp bite to Mick's lower lip. 

Mick licked his lip, tasting the blood and a low growl came from his throat - it was almost primitive. He swung Len around and down across the bed, his eyes searching....

"By the pillow."

Mick picked up the tube. "Where's the condoms?"

"I forgot to ask and unless you want to stop right now to get some...."

"I never went without one. You?"

"Same."

"Then we're good."

MIck flipped the tube open, squeezing some onto his fingers.

Len was quite flexible and slid his legs up and over Mick's broad shoulders, arched his back and bared his ass. "Get with the fucking already."

"Don't rush me." Mick eased one finger in, not taking his eyes from Len's. 

"C'mon, Mick. I'm not getting any younger here."

Two fingers now, and Mick worked them in and out slowly. 

"Mick, please...I need you inside me." Len was fucking himself on Mick's fingers and when number three joined in he screwed his body down, but Mick pulled them out. 

"I like playing with my toys." Mick moved his eyes down, watching his fingers slide back in and he twisted them a little....

"FUCK!" 

"I guess I hit the right spot." A couple of more shoves at the right angle and the begging started.

"Please - Fuck - Need - Want - Mick...." Words strung together randomly. Len was writhing all over the place; he needed more and just what the hell was wrong with Mick that he wasn't - "Get the fuck on with it!"

"You're not giving the orders right now, Snart." To prove his point, Mick slid his fingers out again and wrapped his hand around Len's cock, the strokes languid. "I'll fuck you when I'm good and ready." 

"You think you're in charge, Rory?" 

"Sure looks like it." 

"Looks can be deceiving." Len leered and he licked his lips, letting his tongue linger for a moment upon his upper lip. He took the hand that was currently resting on his chest and brought it to this mouth, sucking on a finger and observing Mick's eyes growing wide. "Just because you think it," he sucked two into his mouth and hummed around them, "doesn't mean it's true." He suddenly dropped his legs, sliding them around Mick's waist, digging his heels into Mick's ass. The hand that wasn't currently involved with holding Mick's and sucking his fingers (or, at that moment, Mick's thumb) made itself at home torturing Mick's nipples; he was having a grand time watching Mick's face and his befuddled expression. "Now be a good boy," Len picked up the tube and placed it in Mick's hand, "and get that monster cock of yours up my ass."

Mick just nodded wordlessly and slicked his cock, tossing the tube aside. 

Len shifted his legs so he could spread them wider - the 'monster cock' crack hadn't been far from the truth. He had walked in on Mick getting blown one night and had seen it fully erect with his own eyes. 

Mick pulled Len's ass apart and rested the head against Len's hole, pushing his way in.

Len bit the inside of his cheek to stave off the slight twinge of pain and the brief burn of being taken - it had been a very long time since he had bottomed. He had been young, not even 20, and would have done anything for attention. But now Len **wanted** it; he wanted it from Mick. He'd never been bare and Mick's cock was so hot inside him and it felt so good. His right hand went straight to his cock and he jerked himself off, watching Mick's eyes follow his hand. "Is that what you want, Mick? To watch me beat off?"

Still no words from Mick, just more nodding, and he slipped all the way inside Len's ass.

Taking it further, Len scraped the blunt nails of his left hand down Mick's chest, leaving marks; judging from the grunts that seemed to excite Mick even more. "That's the best you can do?"

Mick pushed Len's knees back against his chest and slid out a bit, then back in, starting a rhythm that quickly picked up in pace. After a few minutes his thrusts became brutal, the muscles in his neck bulging as he pulled back and drove in deeper. When Len touched his cock again, Mick slapped his hand away, "That's mine!" and took hold of it - this time the strokes weren't gentle, they were hard and fast, in tune with the force of his fucking. 

The only thing Len could do right then was to lay back and enjoy the ride - which he did. He stretched his arms over his head and allowed his whole body to go limp - Len was turning over control to Mick.

And yes, Mick understood, and he leaned his body over Len's, attacking his mouth ferociously. 

When they pulled apart to breathe, Mick was so fargone he didn't notice he was baring his neck to Len, and Len couldn't help but take advantage, licking and nipping at the pulse point, sucking hard at one spot. 

Mick raised himself again, gritting his teeth; he needed both his hands to hold Len steady. "Get yourself off; I wanna watch you come while I fill you up."

"Yeah," Len's hand was on his cock again, "I want you to watch; I want to show you what you do to me." It didn't take long: One stroke, two strokes and when Mick brushed his prostate again, Len creamed all over his hand. 

The sight of that was all it took for Mick to finish, which he did with an actual roar. He kept moving until he was soft and he slowly managed to catch his breath. "Lenny - fuck - I think I found religion."

"I never felt it inside me before - being bare, I mean, and feeling come." 

"I've never felt it at all."

"You don't bottom."

"No," Mick stated firmly, "and to be honest, Len, I thought we were going to have to fight for top."

'Next time,' Len thought, but wisely kept that to himself. His legs slid to his sides and he reached for Mick, dragging him down for another kiss. But this one was soft and sweet, and he closed his eyes - it was pure pleasure. He opened them to find Mick smiling at him. "Mick...."

As if knowing what Len was going to say, Mick put a finger to his lips. "Don't say it, Len." He slid out and shook his head. "Just don't."

Len didn't say another word, but he went on the offensive, attacking Mick's mouth again, and he was pushing Mick backwards, ready to take a turn; he was prepared to have the 'top' argument right then.

"Enough." Mick ducked to avoid another kiss. "I got a thing for breathin' and we're both sticky and disgusting." 

"And your point is?"

"C'mon - shower." 

"Shower." Len repeated the word but it was clear he wasn't happy. Then again, things could get interesting in there. 

Which they didn't, because rinsing off was all Mick wanted to do. 

When they exited the shower area they sort of danced back to the bed, and Len blurted out the words he had only ever said to his sister (but not with the same connotation, of course) - "I love you." 

Needless to say, Mick's reaction was far from what he expected.

"Just words." Mick pushed away from him, gathered his clothes and left the room, going across the hall to his own.

Len stared at the closed door, standing still for a good five minutes. He finally moved and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt, and propped up his pillow so he could see the view-screen. "Gideon, show me Mick's room."

"I am unable to comply with that request, Mister Snart," the AI responded. "Mister Rory has ordered that you no longer be permitted to surveil him."

"Wonderful." Len mentally kicked himself. "Can this day get any worse?"

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	4. Resolutions, Breakfast and Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Mick finally resolve their issues. The team has breakfast. Mick gets revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) A reminder that Len and Mick are **NOT** choir boys and are as far from innocent as you can get.  
>  2) I enjoy it when the team gathers for a meal. I feel sometimes that except for a "mission briefing" the kitchen is the only place where they would all be together.

"SNART!"

Len was jolted from sleep so abruptly he got tangled in his sheets and fell out of bed. "I do not need this before caffeine." He wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "Gideon, what time is it?"

"What time zone are you requesting?" Gideon's voice asked.

"Smart ass computer," Len muttered. "Ship time."

"1440 hours, Mister Snart."

"That's...2:40...AM." He climbed back onto the bed. "You okay, Mick? Did you have a nightmare?"

"I can't believe you did this, Snart." Mick growled at him. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Fine, but wait a few hours." Len groaned, his head falling back against the pillow.

Mick bellowed, "Lights!"

Len threw his arm over his eyes. "If you're trying to blind me, you've succeeded." 

"You gave me a hickey, you fucker!" Mick pointed to his neck. 

Len peeked out, his eyes adjusting to the lights. "It took you long enough to notice." 

"I got up to go to the toilet, washed up, looked in the mirror and there it fucking was!" Mick was fuming. "How am I supposed to explain this to the rest of 'em?"

"Tell them the truth." Len smirked. "We had wild sex and I marked you."

"This ain't funny! It's embarrassing!"

"Embarrassing?" Len huffed. "I didn't hear you complaining a few hours ago."

"That was sex!" Mick glared at him. "Now they're gonna know...."

"Okay, Mick, it's late - early - so I'm going to try my best to be erudite."

"What does that mean? You know I hate when you use words I don't know."

"It means I'm going to try to make myself clear." Len took a moment to get the words right. "Who cares if they know we had sex? It's not like we're the only ones."

"Bird-lady and the boy scout." Mick winced. "I found them naked in the middle of the engine room and her wings were out." He pointed to his neck again. "What the hell am I supposed to do about this?"

"I'm sure Gideon can give you make-up to match your skin tone."

"Always with the jokes, Snart; this is serious."

"Yeah it is; **very** serious." Len shifted to his side, propping his head up against his fist. "Do you want me to take the words back?" 

"They've been said before," Mick muttered, half to himself, "and in the morning I was alone."

"I'm not leaving you again, Mick." 

"You say that, Snart, but how do I know...."

"You keep calling me 'Snart' and I will." Len reached out and took Mick by the wrist. "Since you're already here, stay with me, at least for tonight."

Mick didn't budge.

"Please."

Mick gave in and allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed and once he was lying down, Len slid his arm around Mick and laid his head upon Mick's chest. "Gideon, shut off the lights." Len was drifting into sleep when he heard Mick again - this time his voice was just above a whisper.

"Len?"

"At least I'm not Snart anymore," Len mumbled. "What is it?"

"I think...."

"Don't think, Mick; you'll pop too many brain cells."

Mick let the teasing remark slide. "I was thinkin' when I went back to my room that maybe I love you, too."

"That makes me happy." Len buried his face in Mick's neck. "Tell me again in the morning after I've had my coffee."

"Why then?"

"I'll be awake enough to appreciate it." Len's breathing quickly deepened.

"You tell a guy you love him and he goes to sleep." Mick sighed. "I think we got married and nobody told me."

"Is that a half-assed proposal?"

"Maybe?"

"Just so you know," Len moved up for a kiss, "this love stuff - it scares me, too."

"I feel better about it then. And Lenny, just so you know, I'm the jealous type."

"And this means what?"

"I catch anybody even looking like they wanna touch you, I'm fryin' 'em - extra crispy. And if I don't have my gun, I'll toss 'em off a roof or under a bus."

"Who knew you were a romantic?" Len snuggled closer, slipping his leg between Mick's. "And anyone that eyes you, I'll cut off their fucking dick with my good knife." 

"The one with the five inch blade?"

"No, the Ka-Bar; seven inches, sharper, slices quicker."

"Ain't love grand?"

"Go to sleep, Mick."

"Yes, dear."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Len and Mick entered the kitchen for breakfast.

"Nobody will notice, Mick," Len said quietly.

"Notice what?" Jax looked over at Mick. "Holy shit!"

"Is that a hickey?" Ray asked.

"Someone got lucky." Sara stared at Mick's neck and frowned. "It wasn't me." She sat down and pushed her eggs around her plate.

"I will not have you using hot sauce!" Martin took it away from Jax. "I end up with that horrible taste in **my** mouth."

Mick snatched the bottle and handed it to Jax. "Leave the kid alone."

"I got friends," Jax nodded, "so don't mess with my food."

Rip came in and rummaged through the make-shift cupboard. "Where's my cereal?"

Len opened a cabinet door, "Here's your Bran Flakes," and tossed the box to Rip. "You need to stay regular." 

"They taste good," Rip told him, pouring a bowl full. "Much better than that sugar filled shit you eat."

"Do not diss Tony the Tiger." Len took out his Frosted Flakes. "Eight essential vitamins and minerals to start the day off right."

"Who finished the coffee?" Mick demanded to know, picking up the empty pot.

"I guess I did," Ray said, wearing a happy-go-lucky smile.

Mick stared him down.

Ray jumped out of his seat. "I'll make a fresh pot." 

"Why do we have a percolator?" Martin asked. "It's primitive by 2016 standards."

"You told me to get a coffee maker when we were in 1972," Len reminded him. "I got that one because it was in the display window."

"Which you broke." Rip took a seat. 

"And got arrested for," Sara pointed out.

"Wasn't that bad," Len told her. "I've never been to jail in Oklahoma before; they served a nice breakfast. First prison that didn't serve chipped beef on toast."

"And I had to break you out - again." Mick looked thoughtful. "Plus those other guys got out, too."

"Yes, Mister Rory," Martin sighed, "setting 32 convicts loose was the smart thing to do."

"Thanks; I made a lot of friends." Mick was clearly proud of himself. "I like meeting new people."

"It wasn't meant as a compliment," Martin clarified.

"Now look what you did, Professor." Jax patted Mick on the shoulder. "I think you hurt his feelings."

"Yeah!" Mick nodded. "I could end up with a complex or somethin'."

"Hey, Raymond," Len began, "I never did apologize for trying to break your neck."

"But I got one for the concussion," Sara piped up, "and a Kit-Kat."

"I understand the stress you were going through, Len - Leonard." Ray received a death glare. "Mister Snart." He held out his hand. "I accept your apology."

"I didn't say I **was** apologizing and do you remember what I said about touching me?" Len looked him in the eyes. "Coffee!"

Kendra was the last to enter. "Isn't it a bit early for threats?"

"He finished it and didn't make more," Len explained.

"You know how to use the coffee pot, Leonard," she calmly told him, taking the pot from Ray and handing it to him. 

"How come she gets to call you Leonard?" Ray wanted to know.

"She's prettier than you," Len shot back and yes, he went to make coffee.

"But not prettier than **you**." Mick ogled him from head to toe and back up. "Definitely not."

"You guys aren't gonna be, you know," Jax swallowed hard, "all lovey-dovey now, are you?"

"Why yes, we are," Len drawled, "and we're going to find a field of flowers, hold hands, and traipse through them, just skipping along."

"I'd actually like to see that," Martin smiled. He caught Mick's look and ignored it. "You can't scare me, Mister Rory; I have a mother-in-law...who lives in my house."

Sara couldn't help laughing. "No wonder you joined us."

"So, what are we doing in 2147, Rip?" Jax asked.

"Once we're done with breakfast, I'll explain."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

** EPILOGUE **

Zaman Druce was caught unaware as he entered his home and was hit over the head. He awoke in the middle of nowhere, with Rip Hunter standing over him. 

"You nearly destroyed a man's life and very soul, and with a bit of research I also discovered you have caused more deaths than I would care to count." Rip spit on him. "It is time for you to face a long overdue punishment." 

"What are you going to do, Rip? You're not a murderer." Druce was clearly mocking him. "The Time Masters will find me, I will be exonerated of any crimes, and then they will find you."

"Not this time. You will no longer avoid that which you have long deserved." Rip stepped back into the darkness. "Zaman Druce, you have been judged and found guilty."

Druce laughed to himself and a moment later he heard footsteps coming close again. "You couldn't stay away, could you, Rip? You're too cowardly to execute someone." 

"He may be, but we're not." A gravelly voice came from a few feet away. "I was feeling a little under the weather - dead, you could say - but I'm much better now." 

Druce's laughter ceased rather abruptly as he recognized the voice and then two figures came into view; his eyes grew wide and he backed away.

"Today is his special day." Leonard Snart was brandishing a large knife and fingering the blade which glistened in the moonlight.

Mick Rory snarled, waving what appeared to be a tire iron and slapping it into his hand. "Happy birthday to me."

As they approached Druce, Len bared his teeth, like a wild animal going in for the kill. "Welcome to our version of The Vanishing Point...."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Mick returned to the Waverider first and the one person still on the bridge - Rip. 

Everyone else had retired for the night.

Rip looked beyond Mick. "Where's your partner in crime?"

"He's still busy." Mick didn't flinch when a loud, gut-wrenching shriek was heard from outside. "Len says a job worth doing is worth doing right."

"I'll have to remember that phrase." Rip pointed to the faces on the view screen. "So many lives lost and every death was on his hands."

"There won't be anymore," Mick told him. "IQ of meat?"

"Maybe not hamburger," Rip smiled, "but perhaps a rack of ribs." 

"Everything okay, Mick?" Len said as he entered.

"Just peachy, Lenny; me and Captain Kangaroo were discussing beef." Mick noticed Len's narrowed eyes and pursed lips. "It's okay, I promise. If he insults me again, you can beat him up again. And I'm sure Lance would join in." Mick pointed to the wall. "According to the ship's clock, it's after midnight, which means the 29th. Let's go to bed and you can give me my birthday present." 

"Gentlemen."

Len and Mick turned to him.

"Wash those clothes before you put them on again."

"Gideon'll have to make us new stuff," Mick said.

"Blood's a bitch to get out," Len added, before he turned to Mick and stated, "and you're scrubbing my blade clean."

Mick slid his arm over Len's shoulder. "I'll even sharpen it with your whetstone."

Rip watched them leave together. He'd had doubts about taking them on - yes, both of them - but as he cast one last glance at the innocent faces on the screen, focusing for one moment on a child, those doubts were the furthest thing from his mind.

He shut it off and headed to his room.

Tonight he would sleep well.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you made it this far, thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed my little fic.


End file.
